


Bad Blood

by CalledFor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalledFor/pseuds/CalledFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She let it go too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

The blood rushing into her mouth was so rich and full of life. It had all the right flavors; anger, fear, pain, love. Yes, this person was in love. She could taste it. It was so strong. Blood like this was rare and it was intoxicating.

The second Carmilla had let her fangs sink into this neck, she had forgotten everything not happening in that moment. Her eyes closed. She didn’t know who she was, where she was or how she got here. All that mattered was the sweet taste flowing into her mouth. It was quenching a thirst that she had let last a little too long. The satisfaction was maddening, even more so than usual. She couldn’t quite remember why, but she had longed for this.

She could feel the body pinned between herself and the wardrobe start to slacken. The strength, once so prominent, leaving their body and flowing into Carmilla. She squeezed upper arms tighter, making the blood rush a little faster. Making the dying heart pump harder.

But it didn’t last. The flow was slowing down and Carmilla followed the body down to the floor. She was kneeling, mouth still attached to her victim. They were dying. She would never taste this again. It made her angry. She growled. She wanted to shake them. Wanted to break every bone in her bo-

“DANNY!”

Her head snapped up and she snarled before she could even open her eyes, but when she did they met beautiful, big orbs so familiar to her. She loved those eyes. They always shined and looked for the best in you. But now they were welling up with tears.

Laura moved towards them, but a pair of arms held her back. LaF was holding on for dear life, not letting her near danger. _I’m the danger._

Carmilla got up on her feet and LaF clutched harder around the girl. She looked from a crying Laura, to LaFontaine, to Perry halfway standing in the hallway with a hand over her mouth, to the dead body propped up against the wardrobe in the middle of their room. Danny’s red hair was tussled and tangled around her. Blood was slowly seeping from two little wounds in her neck. There was only three heartbeats in the room.

No, this wasn’t-

This was not how it was supposed to happen.

They had been fighting. Danny had come there looking for Laura and Carmilla couldn’t help it. She had a way with words. She knew where to throw hits that hurt. Danny was in love with Laura and it was no secret. Carmilla was too but that _was_ a secret.

At least she had thought so.

“She will never love someone dead. Someone who kills to live. Someone like you. A monster.”

Silence. The room had screamed with it.

Before she could think, Danny was slammed against the wardrobe and Carmilla lost it.

Carmilla let her eyes drift back to Laura. She had seen that look before. She had felt this exact feeling so many years ago. She had seen her own reflection in eyes that once held innocence. Now they held disgust. She opened her mouth to say something.

“I-“

“GET OUT!”

LaFontaine's voice was sharp and they were looking at her with so much anger it actually intimidated her. Carmilla looked at Laura again. She was sobbing, her eyes now avoiding her. The message was clear.

She cleared the room in smoke. Mother was right. Ell had been right. Danny had been right. She was a monster.


End file.
